


Thirty Minutes: Teal’c

by devra



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-27
Updated: 2004-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devra/pseuds/devra
Summary: WARNINGS: Daniel whumping, what else.SUMMARY:   Thirty minutes in the life of Teal’c





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Thirty Minutes: Teal'c's POV

Thirty Minutes: Teal'c

Day 3  
0300

In the beginning of our friendship, after consuming countless cups of coffee, DanielJackson had once talked at length regarding his need for daylight. He explained how he craved the feel of the sun on his face and the freshness of outside air. Without sunlight, deep inside the bowels of the SGC, DanielJackson had griped, it was quite difficult to gauge his sleeping habits. I had tried to explain one slept according to the watches SG1 wore on their wrists or by the clocks that hung on the walls. DanielJackson had shook his head in what I believe the Tau'ri view as exasperation as he grabbed my wrist and covered the timepiece I wore. 

"Now tell me the time, Teal'c," he had demanded. "Is it day or night? Without the sun in the sky or the stars overhead, without your watch, how would you know?"

Now as I walk the halls of the SGC, one would be hard pressed to note the time of day without the ticking of clocks and watches. There are no windows to gaze out of, no openings to the outside to enable the mountain's occupants to judge the passage of time. Personnel are scurrying to perform missions within these walls, hurrying, unaware of whether sunlight or moonlight grace the world as they are too focused on performing duties required by their job descriptions. Now, as I myself hasten along the corridors, I, too, am intent on performing my duty. But this is not one essential to the SGC, it is the obligation of friend and family. 

0305

The lights in the infirmary are muted and O'Neill is situated in what appears to be an uncomfortable position. I am torn between waking him and allowing his sleep to continue. He wakes of his own accord as DanielJackson shifts under the grasp of our commander's hand. 

"Daniel?"

DanielJackson settles without a sound. "He sleeps, O'Neill, as you should."

O'Neill stretches. "Hate these chairs," O'Neill announces to the air, and I am unsure as to whether he desires a response from me. 

"They are not conducive to rest." 

"No they aren't, T..." and for the first time since I have entered the infirmary, O'Neill truly looks at me. "Why aren't *you* sleeping... umm, kel-no-tating."

I begin to question the word kel-no-tating, but understand that O'Neill is exhausted and instead I choose to later ask DanielJackson if such a word exists. "It is my time to relieve you of watch." And it is true, on Earth or offworld, when a member of SG1 is injured, the remaining three adjust our sleeping and eating schedules to cover our injured teammate's six.

0310

I cannot sit like O'Neill had been, he is quite correct in his assumption the infirmary chairs are uncomfortable. I begin to pace the length of DanielJackson's bed, my footsteps matching the beeping rhythm of the machinery DoctorFraiser relies upon. 

I realize my footsteps have begun to speed up in conjunction with the increase in the heart monitor. Before I can call for a nurse, one appears at the bedside, ignoring my presence, focusing on the patient. DanielJackson's moans are deep and filled with pain, and I am overwhelmed not only by my sense of failure with regard to my inability to protect him on the planet, but also by not being able to shield him from the pain he is now experiencing.

0315

The nurse has wavered from the left to the right side of DanielJackson's bed and contrary to my prior beliefs, I now find safety in the uncomfortable chair that O'Neill has vacated. The nurse has stationed herself by the IV pole and I take this opportunity to lean forward as DanielJackson's eyes begin to slowly open. Without asking permission to do so, I place my hand on my friend's arm. "Do not attempt to move. You are being given something for your discomfort."

"Safe?" With only one word, DanielJackson conveys to me his concern for the remainder of SG1.

"Yes, SG-1 is safe. It is only you that requires a stay in the infirmary."

His gaze darts around the room and I understand the unspoken question. "They are in their quarters. DoctorFraiser has ordered them to rest." I do not inform DanielJackson that only MajorCarter has followed DoctorFraiser's instructions, O'Neill, as usual, has disobeyed. 

"How long?" DanielJackson wants to know.

I tighten my grip. "You were wounded three days ago. But do not fear, we have been assured you will be fine."

The pain medication seems to be working, the underlying moaning has halted and DanielJackson may now be free of pain, but he is unable to remain conscious. I cannot halt the flash of a smile at his perseverance and I lean forward to understand the barely audible word he is whispering.

"...Happened?"

I begin the tale of his heroism, but my words become nothing more than a bedtime story. But still I continue speaking long after his breathing has deepened and the muscles beneath my hand have relaxed. 

0320

O'Neill returns to the infirmary with a cup of coffee, shrugging his shoulders. "Can't sleep."

I motion to the empty coffee cups scattered on the nightstand. "It would appear these may be the reason for your insomnia."

"I'm going to stay a little while longer, T, if that's okay with you."

I stand in deference and bow slightly. "I would advise you, O'Neill, not to allow DoctorFraiser to catch you with either the coffee or your butt in this chair."

He laughs and slaps me on the shoulder. "Been hanging out with me too long, T."

"It would appear. Even without the coffee, I do not feel the need to sleep."

"Gym," O'Neill offers, sitting in the chair. "Work out some of that tension."

"Tension?"

"Stress, anxiety, apprehension... now go..." O'Neill waves the cup at me. "You'll thank me later."

0325

This activity did not accomplish what O'Neill claimed it would. I had donned the appropriate covering for my hands and have succeeded in "beating the crap" out of the punching bag, but I am still harboring the same level of tension as when I entered the gym.

"I have beaten this object into submission," I inform the Airman on duty as I drop the boxing gloves onto the counter. 

"Excuse me, sir?" 

I sign my name on the clipboard, checking the time I am returning this equipment. "The punching bag is now in need of repairs."

"Oh," the young man says, straining around my body to see if the damage is visible. I assist him by stepping aside and watch as his eyes widen and his second "Oh" is louder, and seems to be filled with awe. "In minutes," he whispers.

I bow respectfully. "I am truly sorry."

"That's okay, Mr. Teal'c," he stutters. 

0330

I depart the gym and hurry to join O'Neill in the infirmary, but first I stop at the commissary and grab another coffee for O'Neill and one for MajorCarter, who I believe, contrary to DoctorFraiser's orders, will be meeting us by DanielJackson's bedside. Because, like O'Neill and myself, she, too, will not care whether her teammate lies in the infirmary during daytime or night, but the draw to offer him strength and support will bypass the need for rest. 

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Notes: Let's see, the series started off with my thirty minutes with Jack, then we got DebA's 30 minutes from Janet's POV, Sam's thirty minutes by babs, Jo's thirty minutes with Daniel, and now Teal'c's thirty which interweaves Jo's fic. Okay folks... who's next? 
> 
> Also thank you for having the confidence to take this short vignette and run with it. Thanks to jo for the beta, but as always, any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

* * *

>   
>  © April 28, 2004 Not mine though I surely wish they were.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
